


wisp

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [25]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Piriluk recalls being someone else, someone other.





	wisp

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 005 - character: Ayumi Sakaguchi

Piriluk loves Kiyoi.

Not blindly. That used to have been the case but not anymore. She loves Kiyoi as Kiyoi loves Amika as Kiyoi loved the other. She doesn't question why. It's probably the memories she's made up of that cause it. She doesn't know.

She wonders though, she wonders a lot and it hurts something.

LRIGs aren't supposed to have hearts.

Kominato Ruko believes they do and that's enough for her and to Piriluk it might be enough as well. But it wouldn't be enough for Kiyoi. She wonders what she'll do once it's over. Will she be alive? Will she be a person?

Will she be the person she doesn't remember being? Will she disappear?

So many questions, and none of them have real answers. None that she's sure about anyway.

As long as she keeps following Kiyoi however, she'll get where she needs to be, like it or not.


End file.
